


Past Lives

by gayerthanjew



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 08:04:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3439718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayerthanjew/pseuds/gayerthanjew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lexa meant it when she said Clarke was born for this.</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>A/N: Wow I haven't written in a while but Clarke and Lexa got me. Short lil' one-shot based off of 2x14 (Bodyguard of Lies). Title is inspired by "Past Lives" by Kesha, which I listened to on repeat while writing this.</p>
<p>"We were lovers in a past life,<br/>I can see it in your green eyes,<br/>Maybe you were one of my wives,<br/>In a long lost tribe."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Past Lives

Feelings. The fog in her mind, the turbulent waves in her stomach. Clarke of the Sky People called her a liar, but Lexa knew she wasn't. She was just...omitting the truth. She was holding the truth close, because if she let it go she feared she'd see Clarke's back as she walked out of her tent for good. The truth was too much, even for Clarke who claimed to desire it so strongly.

Lexa meant what she had said the night before. Clarke was born for this, just like she was. They were born before, for the same thing. And before that, and before that. It may not have been around war those times before, or maybe it was. Lexa didn't know what the pretenses had been those times before, but she knew the truth was the same thing every time. They were born to meet. Since the world first turned, since the first day of life to the last, Lexa knew she and Clarke were born for each other.

Her soul felt tired from millenniums of fighting it. She thought she was doing a good job this time around, though she couldn't really compare it to previous attempts to be sure. But Lexa thought she was strong enough – she'd had plenty of practice, hadn't she? Shouldn't her soul be strong enough by now, to resist?

She had told herself, repeatedly, _after the war_ , like a child who could have their treat for behaving. She did not intend to deny her soul the inevitable, she was not a witch. But Clarke, her soul was less patient, it appeared.

“Maybe life should be about more than just surviving,”

Lexa dared look at the girl in front of her. Even without any warpaint, she was one of the fiercest creatures Lexa had ever seen. The sun was born to shine its light on her, to make her blonde hair glow. The oceans were born to color her eyes, the soil had been spread across the earth to smudge just so on her cheeks.

“Don't we deserve better than that?”

Clarke searched for the truth, and Lexa couldn't hold it from her anymore.

“Maybe we do.”

Her hand fit on the back of Clarke's neck like there were grooves for her fingers. Lexa was sure she could have knocked Clarke over with her desire but the lightest touch was all she needed. The wild drumming beneath her ribs settled into a steady rhythm, placated yet reignited once more.

It was the push back from Clarke that set her soul ablaze again. The tiniest pressure, reassuring her that Clarke felt what she did. Whether she understood the truth behind it or not, she knew Clarke felt the fire in her chest. She knew it from the hand Clarke placed on her back, from the warmth rolling off Clarke's body pressed against hers.

And then she was gone, the distance of six inches between them feeling like miles.

“I'm sorry... I'm not ready to be with anyone. Not yet.”

The feeling of Clarke's lips still on hers kept Lexa silent. She nodded. She knew it would do no good to insist, both of them were playing a game.

Shouting from outside the tent broke the moment, drawing them both out of the little world they'd fallen into. Lexa knew she must win the war, if only to return to that little world with Clarke again. She was born to be there with her.

The duties of war took her over then, but Lexa had felt Clarke's soul in hers. It had rushed in and realized it was not ready, but Lexa would wait, as always. Patience was far from easy, but she had no choice. Even if she did, she feared the result would be the same. She would wait for her other half to be ready.

The muscle pounding in her chest would go on, until one day it didn't. And when that day came, the cycle would repeat. In another 10 or 100 years, Lexa didn't know, but no matter when, she and Clarke would find each other again. They were born for it.


End file.
